Chapter One
by Takeila
Summary: Ok so this story is about a girl who gets kidnapped. The story is better than the summery


Chapter One

I ran through the empty streets. My lungs burned and my sides hurt really badly. But I kept on running, that or my face was going to get rearranged. I could hear their footsteps running behind me.

"You can't run for long, Dwarf!" yelled one of them. I didn't say anything back just concentrated on keeping my legs moving. This happened about every other day, at least once every week. I turned the corner and almost ran over a small grandmother.

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder. I heard a crash as the small grandma was pushed aside and trampled by the Three Stones.  
"Watch it, Grandma!" yelled the leader of the Three Stones, Mender. I spotted a cart full of watermelons. It was only a few feet ahead and it would cause a wonderful obstacle for the Three Stones. Once I was near it I tipped it to the side and it fall over, watermelons rolling in every direction. I began to run again. I could hear them screaming as the fell to the ground.

"DWARF!" yelled Mender. I smiled to myself as I ran to the old abandon house. No one enters it because of the curse that was said to be put on the small house. The curse was that anyone who enters the house will never be seen again. I didn't believe in the curse because I have been in the house a lot of time, hiding from the world. I ran up to the gate and opened it the front door and ran into the house. I had about 3 minutes before they would find me and begin to rearrange my face. I needed a plan. There was still a bit of furniture in the house. There were a few pillows on the couch. There also was a table cloth on the table in the dining room. I my brain raced as I got an idea. I grabbed a pillow and grabbed the cloth form the table. I just needed a rope and something to cut with. I ran into the kitchen and yanked open the drawers and cabinets. Finally I found a pair of scissors and started to cut a strip of cloth to be as rope. After I finished that I cut a small hole in the middle of the cloth and through it over the pillow. Then I cut a hole in the pillow and another hole a few millimeters away and put the strip of cloth through one hole and made it come out the other hole so that I had to strips of cloth coming out of the pillow. I ran to the front door. There was a hook on the ceiling where you would put a lantern. The only problem was that I was to short.

That is why I'm called Dwarf. I was about 5 inches shorter that a 5ft person. I was in junior high and I was the only person that was so short. Most people were 5ft or 5 ½ ft tall. I was like a mouse running through a field of giants. I looked around. I spotted the old wooden chair that was next to the dinning room table. I grabbed it and quickly dragged it across the floor so that it sat right under the hook. I climbed up onto the chair and slipped one of the strips of cloths over the hook and tied it. I took the other piece of cloth tied it around the bottom of the cloth that now hang from the hook. Then I let go of the pillow and moved the chair away from the door. Then I closed the door just as I saw them running up the side walk toward the house. I grabbed the loose end of the strip of cloth and ran a few paces back until the pillow was suspended in the middle of the air of the small living room.

The door flew opened and I let go of the cloth, letting the pillow swing right into the ugly faces of the Three Stones. They yelled a screamed.

"I told it was haunted!" yelled, Mender's little sister, Lauren, as they ran away. As soon as I could not see them any more I began to laugh uncontrollably. I heard clapping behind me. I shut up and turned around quickly. A guy sat on the stairs. He wear a dark cloak that concealed his face.

"Impressive." He said. He sounded like young.

"W-who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not important." He said, "You are important, though." 'What? I'm important? Yeah, right.' I thought.

"Who are those girls?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

"If you answer my question, you might just get the answer to that question." I said. I knew he was smiling even if I couldn't see it. He laughed.

"Yuta! What are you doing, talking to a human?" said someone coming down from the stairs. He wore the same cloak expect the hood was down reviling the bearded face of a man.

"This is not a normal human, Alan." said Yuta. The guy named Alan looked a Yuta as if he was going to kill him.

"Don't call me Alan, you idiot!" He yelled at Yuta.

"Sorry, I forgot." said Yuta, standing up. He was about 5 ½ ft tall unlike his friend who was about 6 ½ ft.

"Yeah you keep forgetting, but we've known each other for about, I don't know 6 years." said Alan.

"7 years." said Yuta, walking over to Alan who stood about a foot away from me. I glared at them.

"Do you think she is…?" asked Alan.

"I pretty sure." answered Yuta, putting his hands on his hips. Alan looked at him then back at me and back at him again.

"Take her." commanded Alan. Take me?  
"Wha..." Yuta grabbed my wrist and tied them up with something. It felt like metal.

'How could it be metal?' I thought. He then tied something around my eyes so I couldn't see. I turned and kicked him in the knee. I think. I couldn't see but I heard him yell out in pain. I listened. I could hear Alan breathing slowly. 'He was planning something' I thought. Suddenly I felt someone grab me by my upper arms. Before I could kick at them I felt a sharp pain as the injected something into my neck. Everything began to shut down. I couldn't move or even yell out. Soon I was unconscious.


End file.
